OES ISC9000
This page is about how to operate the ISC9000 made by OES Scoreboards. This controller has an LCD screen for showing game information and input information. It is important to note that OES Scoreboard controllers operate through fields of text. For example any time input would have three fields: Minutes, seconds, and hundredths of a second. If it is not necessary to fill in a particular field, you MUST hit ENTER to tab through these unnecessary fields. Controller Layout 600px Power Up If the controller is completely off, plug the controller in to begin the startup sequence. If the controller's screen is on and says CONTROLLER FUNCTIONS OFF, press any key on the controller to begin the startup sequence. The controller will ask if you want to load the last game from memory. Press ENTER to resume the last game, or CLEAR to start a new game. Setting Time Press TIME. Enter the minutes on the numeric keypad, press ENTER, enter the seconds (if needed) followed by ENTER, enter the hundredths of a second (if needed) followed by ENTER. If TIME is pressed after a period, by default the controller will put up the last period time used and increment the period by 1. 1/10 of a Second Hundredths of a second is always enabled on this controller. If you don't need to specify tenths when entering the game time value, press ENTER to skip over the value. Setting Period The period indicator automatically increments when setting the time for a new period. To manually add one period, press the PERIOD button twice To edit the period value, press PERIOD, then the desired value on the number pad, then ENTER. Running Clock To run the clock, press the RUN button. To stop the clock, press the STOP button. Some rinks may be equipped with an optional hand-held start/stop switch. Goals Adding Goals Press SCORE +1 or SCORE +1 depending on which team scored. Removing Goals Press SCORE or SCORE, press the correct number of goals on the numeric keypad, then ENTER. Adding a Penalty To add a penalty, press PENALTY or PENALTY. Next, enter the players jersey number, followed by ENTER (or just hit ENTER to skip). Then, enter the minutes value of the penalty, followed by ENTER. Finally, enter the seconds value of the penalty, followed by ENTER, or just hit ENTER for the controller to assume a 00 seconds value (like a 2:00 penalty). Editing a Penalty To edit a penalty, press PENALTY or PENALTY. Pressing this button once will allow you to edit the first penalty. To edit other penalties, press the PENALTY or PENALTY button repeatedly until the correct penalty is highlighted. At this point follow the procedure for adding a penalty with correct information. Removing a Penalty Press PENALTY or PENALTY once (if it's the first penalty) or more than once (if it's a subsequent penalty). Once the appropriate penalty is highlighted, press CLEAR. Additional Penalty Information There are four memory slots for penalties per team on this controller. Only first two will count down. If the controller is new enough, and the feature is enabled, using the STOP/RUN button, you can stop the penalty clocks while the main clock continues to run. Shots on Goal To add a shot on goal, press SHOTS +1 or SHOTS +1 To modify/remove the SOG value, press SHOTS or SHOTS, followed by the correct value on the number pad, followed by ENTER. Horn Manually Sounding Horn Press the HORN button on the right side of the controller. This will sound the horn as long as the button is pressed. Auto Horn The horn will sound automatically at the end of the period. There is no way to change this. Interval Horn To set the interval horn, press SHIFT. Then enter the number of minutes for the interval and press ENTER, followed by the number of seconds for the interval then ENTER. To disable the interval horn, press SHIFT, 0, ENTER, 0, ENTER (this sets the interval to 0:00). Time of Day Mode TOD mode must be toggled through the setup menu. To access, press and hold SETUP until the password screen appears. If the password value has not been modified, enter the default password (5833). At the following configuration menu, press 3 for SB TOD. Enter the time of day on the following screen, followed by ENTER To exit TOD, access the setup menu in the same procedure as above. At the configuration menu, press 2 for Sport, then press ENTER to accept the values at the following screen. Count Up/Down While in hockey mode, this controller cannot be changed to count up, so you don't need to worry about this. Quick Reset Unknown. Power Down To "soft" power down the console, press and hold the OFF button until CONTROL FUNCTIONS OFF. PRESS ANY KEY TO RETURN. appears. To fully power down the console, unplug the controller from the electrical outlet. Misc. None Other Resources Full OES ISC9000 manual http://www.nepeanringette.ca/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/OES_ISC9000.pdf